Never Get Drunk Again
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: the GinKagu sequel to the OkiKagu fic "You Shouldn't Let Kids Tag Along When You're Drinking" -It was his fault... she was too young... (XD)


**Never Get Drunk Again**

by Rei-chu Asakura

-A GinKagu sequel to the OkiKagu fic "You Shouldn't Let Kids Tag Along When You're Drinking"

############

"Gin-chan~ You smell good~" she whispered.

"Oh, you're awake!" He was honestly surprised.

"No, I'm still sleeping, hehe~" she melodically replied before rubbing her face onto his shoulder in search for a more comfortable position.

"Tsk, troublesome brat," Gintoki muttered to himself as he continued carrying the Yato girl on his back. At some point on the way, he shifted her into a piggy back ride, which he found easier and more balanced instead of carrying her on one shoulder like earlier.

He knew that it was his fault why she got drunk like this and that her barf on him was probably the punishment for letting a 14-year old drink alcohol, yet he chose to express his annoyed side. He thought that it was also one way to stay awake despite his own drunken state. "You throw up like a big alien you know! And it stinks! Now, we both stink!"

"I am an alien, Gin-chan," she muttered weakly. "Did the sadist see me throw up?" was the thing she was worried about.

"No, don't worry." His tone was reassuring. He then remembered how Sougo cornered her into a kiss so his tone changed into a fretful one when he said, "Don't ever drink again, okay? Or at least, not without me around." He knew that the place where they live -a red-light district- and the people around her would probably influence her to drink when she's at the right age, but he wanted to be strict as early as now so any other drunk-kissing can be avoided. She didn't respond, so he assumed that she fell asleep again.

As he continued walking, the thought of having a drink with the future Kagura whom he has seen twice planted a smile on his lips. He could imagine how noisy she would be and how in-tune the two of them would still be even when drunk. He couldn't help but get worried about the consequences, though, especially after seeing what happened earlier. That was why he made himself promise not to lose sight of her when she's drunk and even while drinking. There was this weird protective feeling in him that was a bit different when it's about her compared to when it's about his other friends. He imagined Shinpachi getting drunk, and Otae, and Otose, and even Tsukuyo. He could see himself leaving them and the drinks behind when he gets super sleepy, but he couldn't see himself leaving the table when the older-version Kagura was still there and drinking. He would make sure that she sleeps before he does. _'Is my fatherly instinct kicking in?' _he thought in disbelief,_ 'That baldy must've fed me with some fatherly protective potion so he could rest assured that his kid would be fine. Heh.'_

They arrived home a few minutes later and he could hardly wait to drop her on the couch so he could finally change clothes and have a rest. It was a bit difficult to open the sliding doors while carrying her, like the big boss that you have to defeat to finish a role-playing game, but he managed even so.

"One, two," *drop* "There you go." Heaving a big sigh which turned into a yawn, he massaged his shoulders as he carelessly walked away. He was halted, however, by a small hand that was grasping his right leg.

"Gin-chan…" she weakly called contrary to her strong hold, her eyes shut and her forehead somehow creased.

"What is it?" He was itching to leave, to get the sleep that he has been yearning for.

"I'm dizzy…"

"Just sleep," he said as he pulled his leg away. Feeling a bit guilty, he decided to add, "I'll keep the lights off. Just shut your eyes and you won't get dizzy later on."

"Okay…" she whispered before turning to her side. This made him realize that the disgorged stomach contents that were on her clothes would stain his couch, but he decided that he would just make her clean it up the next day as punishment. That would be easier than to change her clothes himself; he has learned from his 20 years of reading Shounen Jump that those scenes only lead to troublesome outcomes.

Walking towards his room, he found himself too tired and sleepy to take even a quick shower so changing clothes would be enough for now. He took off his yukata, and then his shirt, but before he could take off his pants, he heard a loud thud from the living room that made him rush back there to see what happened.

There on the floor, he found the petit girl struggling to get up. He went to her side and heard her chuckle, saying, "Heh, I fell." Seeing her trying, he let her stand up by herself, but when she leaned a hand on the nearby table for support, it only reached the edge so her hand slipped that easily. Good thing he was there to catch her before she could hit the wooden furniture. "Tsk, be careful, Kagura." His tone was upset, probably out of concern.

Sighing, he lifted her into his arms and laid her down on the couch again. This time he did it carefully after realizing that dropping her earlier must've made her feel dizzy.

Sensing the softness on her back, she slowly opened her eyes and his red orbs were caught by her blue ones in that instant. He wouldn't stare at her like that if it weren't for the dim moonlight illuminating her crystal blue eyes that beautiful way. He would always see her big-eyed with excitement or innocence that he found the current sight rare - that was the excuse he told himself. It would've ended well if she didn't blink a few times and then looked around and noticed his bare chest. "Ahhh!—" Good thing he was fast; he covered her mouth before their neighbors, especially the old hag, could be awakened and –who knows- catch them in that easily-misunderstandable position.

"I'm not doing anything, I swear," he explained quickly as he released her. He didn't know if he was more scared of how society would see him should they misunderstand what just happened or of how Kagura would beat him up and treat him later on should she think that he was as low as someone who would take advantage of a drunk girl. "I was changing clothes when I heard you fall on the floor. I rushed here. Then I helped you because you couldn't get up." He was too serious that he got surprised when she chuckled. She must've been aware of her fall, he thought.

"You look scared." She laughed weakly. "Don't worry, I trust you, Gin-chan," she said before closing her eyes and turning onto one side again. This made him smile, like there was something that was tickling the insides of his chest. It only lasted shortly though, because the next thing he heard from her was, "Could you get me a change of clothes? I stink. It's hard to sleep like this."

Her bossy tone annoyed him, so he replied with, "What are you talking about? You look like you'd fall asleep even while walking!"

Her eyes were still closed when she stated, "I know you, Gin-chan. You'll make me clean the couch tomorrow for dirtying it." He had to commend how she knows the way he thinks, especially when she added, "Don't worry, you just get me something, a shirt will do, and I'll be the one to change myself." She sat up and waited.

Thinking that it would be beneficial to his couch, he complied and grabbed a shirt from her cabinet-slash-bedroom. He also took out her blanket, intending to give it to her after she changes. "There." He threw her the shirt and it gently landed on her head, covering her sleepy face in the process. He eyed her; she didn't move until he spoke, "You're too sleepy to change!"

"No I'm not!" was her jolted response. Taking the shirt from her face, she added, "I was just uh… waiting for you to turn your back on me. How can a girl change when a man is looking at her?" She was speaking weakly all throughout as if she was half-asleep, that he couldn't believe she was still capable of saying something that makes sense.

"Alright, alright." He even planned to leave her so he could get a shirt for himself too, but she stopped him just at the right time again.

"Stay there. Wait for me- ugh- to finish…" she sounded like having a bit of difficulty. "So you can take my dirty shirt away. Otherwise, it will keep stinking in here."

"Okay, just hurry up. I want to take a rest already." She remained silent after that. He found it odd so he called, "Oi, Kagura. Are you finished?" There was no response. "I'm going to turn around now… It's your fault if I see something I shouldn't see." He turned his head to peek, and seeing the pink clothing on her shoulder instead of the red one told him that it was okay to turn around now. It made his eyebrows crinkle, though, when he saw how messily she wore her sleepwear. It was as easy as a loose-fit button-down Chinese-style shirt, and it would've been alright if she missed just a button or mismatched them by just one step, but she mismatched her buttons by three steps and missed the important ones by her tummy, leaving it exposed. As much as he didn't want to, he could also see the bottom part of her pink bra, so he thought, for gentlemanliness' sake, that he shouldn't leave her that way. Even if he covers her with a blanket, she sleeps waywardly so Shinpachi might see her like that or even worse when he comes the next morning.

"Ah, you're really a pain, you little brat," he muttered as he fixed her shirt. He didn't want to entertain unnecessary thoughts; he knew he was just a man who can be swayed by his senses and his hormones, so he was distracting himself by complaining and ranting. "You always act strong but in the end you still need someone to take care of you. What will you do without me, huh?"

To his surprise, he heard her chuckle and mutter, "I am strong…" He couldn't help but smile seeing her sleep-talking. "I am-" But his eyes widened when she shifted onto sleep-gagging. "I- guh-"

Panicking, he grabbed the nearest trashcan -or was it Shinpachi's newly-bought CD organizer?- and gave it for her to throw up in. "Whew~ Nice timing, Gin-san," he praised himself.

"Gin-chan…" she called, voice muffled. "Did the sadist see me throw up?"

"You asked that already."

"He's not here right now, right?"

He found his brows clashing. "Yeah."

"Gleh, it tastes awful," she complained, head swaying, eyes blinking heavily, an arm wiping her mouth.

"It's your fault for drinking too much, kiddo," he stated.

"It's your fault for making me drink too much… adult-o," she countered. He had to admit, she was still witty even in that half-asleep state, even if she doesn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. "Get me strawberry milk, my mouth tastes awful," she then ordered like a spoiled brat.

"What?!" He knew it was his entire fault but he didn't like how she was ordering him.

As if able to read his thoughts, she changed her tone and said, "Please?~"

"Heh, I won't fall for that."

"Alright then, I'll go get it myself," she said monotonously before she tried to stand up even with her eyes still closed. "Which way is the kitchen again? Ah, there."

"Alright, alright! I'll get you a glass of strawberry milk!" He admitted defeat and pushed her back to sit on the couch. "Tsk, I can't just let you mess up the kitchen when you hit things on your way," he mumbled as he left.

"Gin-chan cares about me," she muttered with a weak smile, eyes still lidded.

When he came back, she drank the milk in one go, burping afterwards, and said, "Thank you…" while looking like a fool, smiling that way with eyes closed. The smile that she brought onto his lips disappeared when she had to ask again, "The sadist didn't see me throw up, right?"

"Huh?" He was starting to wonder if she forgot that they have just talked about it a few minutes ago. He even wondered if she remembers anything from their 'battle', especially that 'final attack' that the sadistic brat gave her.

"I can't let him see me weak…" she mumbled, head bobbling to the left.

He somehow felt irritated. "Why do you worry so much about that?" He eyed her intently to see how she would react when he said, "Don't tell me you like him…"

She smiled arrogantly to his surprise, but it surprised him even more when she said, "No. I like Gin-chan more."

It rendered him speechless, but for some reason, he felt his chest become lighter after hearing that.

"I've always liked Gin-chan," she added, looking dreamy, literally, with her head tilting to the right and swaying a little and her eyes comfortably shut and her lips curved with contentment or something similar. "But I won't tell him that till I grow up enough."

This kindled his interest so he asked, "Really? Why is that?" He decided to sit beside her, having gotten tired of sitting on the edge of the table and standing in front of her alternately the whole time. "Is it because you're not sure about it?"

"No, silly…" she smiled again before falling onto his chest. She must have felt his presence beside her and decided to give up on her bobble-head struggle. She even leaned a hand on his torso, looking all too comfortable there, and making his muscles jolt a bit. He just hoped that no one comes barging in this late at night and catches them like this. "I've liked him since season one…" she continued. Despite their position, he could still see her face and the fond way she described, "He was always there to save me…" She paused to grin sheepishly. "He always takes care of me… He makes me stop crying… He's so fun to be with…"

"Really, eh?" He found himself caressing her head as he listened.

She nodded weakly, before adding, "That's why I won't tell him… because he might stop it all… because he thinks of me as a little girl now." She shifted her head a little. "I'll wait till he sees me as a woman before I tell him…"

Gintoki couldn't stop himself from smiling. Never has he thought that she felt that way, and he didn't feel awkward or weird or worried after finding that out. Who would've known that alcohol really has its way of making people say what they can't say when they are sober.

Thinking that she has completely fallen asleep, he gently pulled her off of him, holding her by the shoulders. As hard as he tried not to wake her up, her eyes opened weakly when they were face to face to his dismay.

"Gin-chan," she called softly, blinking feebly.

"Hm?"

She looked serious but still cute and childish when she said, "Someday I'll tell you I like you. Wait for it, okay?"

He smiled and nodded before she finally closed her eyes, smiling as well. He felt her falling onto him again so he was ready to catch her, but he was taken aback when she took a detour. He could only widen his eyes when he realized that she was kissing him. Her movements were weak yet affectionate that he could only close his eyes and give in.

His heart raced as he gently kissed her back, various thoughts flooding his mind all at once. _'There I was, getting annoyed upon remembering their kiss earlier. Hah, in your face, sadistic brat. She initiated this; I didn't force her. Damn, I must be too tired to think straight. I'm also drunk, right? Does this count as a crime already? I hope not. But I might die when she finds out that this wasn't a dream.' _Shoving his thoughts away, he smiled before their kiss came to an end.

When she pulled back, her face quickly crashed onto his chest again, for real this time. "Warm~" she mumbled comfortably, nuzzling him weakly.

His hand immediately found her head and caressed it tenderly as he spoke, "As much as I want to sleep like this, I can't… I have to wait, right?" He smiled, amused with the turn of events.

He then shifted her, trying his best not to wake her up again, and laid her down properly on the couch. After draping the blanket over her, he took one last look at her sleeping face before bending down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Never get drunk again, okay?" He smiled when he saw her lips curve faintly.

#

**############**

**AN: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I never thought I'd be able to come up with a one-shot in one go today (with just a nap in the middle) Super kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ I'm just so happy, sorry ^_^ I dedicate this fic to the ones who cheered me and showed their support when I was starting this some hours ago… Miming, TNut, Taro and Kon… You guys are so sweet! :*

And you who are reading this right now, thank you! n_n I hope you enjoyed it :) And please do tell me what you think about this fic or how you felt while reading it, or whatever you want to say… I'd appreciate it a lot if you'll do. *grins* reviews are so inspiring and rewarding ^_^

Check out my other Gintama fics as well! Just click my name and you'll find uh, (come on, build them up! market your fics!) uhm, fun fan fics.. ehehe ^_^ I've got GinKagu, OkiKagu (ah, yeah, the prequel for this) and even KamuKagu there :p Free trial and free subscription ongoing!~ .(^o^)/ XD


End file.
